Heartbeat
by B.O.V.I.T.C.H
Summary: Can you feel my heartbeat ? no one can replace you , you are one in a million , however , my phantom you have some rivalry
1. Chapter 1

What should I do?

Aoko wasn't enjoying the sound of silence in her home at all. Her Dad wasn't there; he was working in the police station like always. She sat in the nearest sofa beside the door and She felt all alone every day and she can't call Kaito to comfort her; she didn't know where the hell he is. He missed school and when she went to see what's up with his Absence and to check on him if he was ill or something, She kept knocking the door more than once but the door opened by itself, she was shocked; no one was in there, not Mrs. Kuroba or Kaito however She didn't lose hope; she came to their house like everyday to check if they are back however it was like they moved out from the country without her knowing, leaving home, the country and Aoko all alone!

Every buzz the phone make or every knock at the door, she wished it to be Kaito , to call her, to comfort her , to not make her feel worry about him and to argue with him and to chase him with a mop but if he is gone all of it is gone too. That is how aoko is everyday, she missed him so much.

While she was wondering around the home to kill some time, Every corner in it reminiscence him, like her bedroom when he came to visit her when she was sick and he accidentally poured some of the medicine in her bed that left it with its smell for weeks or when he was playing basketball inside the house that led to break the window then she chased him with a mop because of what he did, and the list goes on and on , She just couldn't accept the idea that he is gone now , she couldn't take it anymore.

So , She opened the door Violently and she rushed outside leaving the door opened. it was cold outside and in the midnight but she didn't care and she ran and ran , she just want to scream , she hated the condition she is in , she felt so weak , since when aoko needs someone to feel happy , she thought to herself. So she ran down a hill as fast as she could, she wanted to forget about him for a while but she tripped and fell down the hill , which made her hurt herself , and injured her right arm and legs but she could walk only with a limp.

She just laid on the ground for 15 minutes she didn't want to get up and see what's wrong, she just loved the bright stars above her, and how they are so bright.

She giggled and said:'' hehe, I just remembered him, no use. 'So she got up and flicked some of the dust upon her, then she went up want to go home but it was so cold that she couldn't walk anymore , she was in a mess , her clothes are torn , with a twisted Ankle and Injuries all over her , she just sat down at the corner of the pavement under the light of the street-lamp.

''Well that what happen when you run as fast as possible without a pair of sneakers ''Aoko said.

A moment of silence then she screamed:'' Won't somebody come take me home…Please? 'As the rain puts a tear in her eye, someone was standing in front her holding an umbrella, he seems like he is the same age as Aoko.

"Here you go". He puts the umbrella upon her so she won't get wet anymore

She just stared at him without saying a word.

''do you even talk? 'He said, but she didn't response.

''ohm maybe you don't hear? 'He said, but she also didn't response, she kept staring at him.

The man squatted in front her and said '' you are injured. Can you at least walk?'' he said wishing her to speak, holding her face to see the injuries if it is bad.

He stayed holding her face looking at each other for quite a time, and said:" don't cry, I'm with you now''

She didn't care about his identity; she just wants someone who can get her out from that cold rainy place.

He turned after he had gave her his jacket and said'' come on hop in, I will give you a piggyback to where you want to go.''

She said:'' your hands are warm, and you are warm –hearted thank you for helping me''.

So she hopped in putting her arms around his shoulder and her legs around his waist and he carried her, he said:'' My name is Koisuke and what is yours?''

''my name is Aoko.''

'' where do you live, Aoko?'' he said

''Up that hill '' she said

'' …don't tell me you fell down that hill!'' he was shocked as he talked

Aoko remained quiet, and he said:'' what were you trying to do, Aoko?''

Aoko also didn't answer, and then he said:'' since I don't get any answers, I'm going to guess.''

'' You were trying to make a suicide '' he said and then he continued

''because of some family issue.'' no response from Aoko

''okay, from some school issue''. And no response too

''Hmmm, from personal issue I mean romantic issue '. He said

''Wrong, first that wasn't a suicide I'm not that weird person who give up so easily on life matters

And second, I don't believe that I have a family or school neither personal issues.'' Aoko said

'' I'm just out of my mind and my concentration right now.' 'Aoko said sadly.

'' why does your heart beats so fast? I can feel it'' he said

Aoko wondered about what he meant and said:'' how could you?''

'' Your chest against my back remember , I can feel your heartbeats '' he said

'' does it disturb you that you can feel it?'' Aoko said

'' not at all, I love hearing them.'' He said

'' what a pervert !'' Aoko said

He laughed and said:'' is this your home?''

'' yes it is , you can put me down .''

He didn't put her down, he went into her home, into the living room and he put her on the sofa

'' where is the first aid kit?'' he said

'' No thank you I can handle this '' she said

So she got up but he said:'' you couldn't walk before just let me help you please''

He was so sweet and gentle, she said:'' it is in the bathroom''.

So he went to the bathroom and brought it and some towels for her and headed towards her then he squatted putting the towel upon her head and began to dry her hair then he got some bandages and he wrapped it around her swollen ankle , and some for the injuries in her hands and legs

'' why are you being so nice to me?'' Aoko said

He didn't response as he continued to wrap it; she took her leg away and repeated the question

'' why are you being so nice to me?'' Aoko said, he lifted his head and he just looked at her and then he rushed out!

''Because I feel guilty 'he thought to himself

Quietly about what

Find out in the next chapter.

B.O.V.I.T.C.H


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, feeling guilty. It really does make you feel like a huge weight is on your shoulders the whole time, doesn't it?

Chapter 2

On his way out from Aoko's home, Aoko Shouted:'' Keisuke ". He paused without a reaction.

Aoko with a heavy voice:'' Really, you can't just help someone the way you did, without having a purpose or something.''

Keisuke thought to himself:'' it's as if I'm scared or terrified, like playing with fire that got my body trembling, but, I can't show her yet ''.

As the wind making his face looking cold, Keisuke said:'' acting so smart, you don't even know me to judge me ''

Keisuke chose the hard way to avoid her questions but it doesn't seem to work.

Aoko:'' I'm not judging you, you are strange, and you should let me know you so I won't think of you that way.''

Keisuke with a Mockery attitude:'' what way? I don't care what you think or anybody else,

You just can't thank me and get over it?''

Aoko with an irritating behavior :'' Thank you, and shut the door behind you.''

Keisuke turned his head and glimpsed at her and said:'' you can't get deep with someone and to break the borders between you and them if you have this attitude ''

Aoko couldn't look at him, eye to eye, she felt ashamed, he helped her through all the things she had been through and she acted like an ungrateful person, however, the way he turned 180 degree against her, from a nice gentlemen to a Provocative one , has made her think about how bizarre it is .

Keisuke rushed out from that place shutting the door violently. Aoko was shocked by the way he acted and said with a Regretful soul:'' I didn't mean to lose him ,I don't know what I did to make him feel upset all of a sudden , I just wanted to know … '' and she stopped talking.

Keisuke was standing behind the door, his back against it, biting his hand, feeling stupid at the way he handled it.

So Aoko continued wrapping the remaining ribbon around her swollen ankle getting it wet with her tears, feeling desperate at how everyone who was good to her turned to be evil.

She kept crying while wrapping it .

Aoko:'' Kaito and now that Keisuke and then what My Father?''

The phone rang which made her Panic , then she picked up the phone , it was her dad, she didn't want him to feel that something is wrong with her , so she stopped crying and hold it inside her, and said :

''you scared me Dad, when are you coming back?''

Dad:'' Sorry , darling , I'm not coming home today , I have some work left to do , make sure to close all the windows and doors and sleep tight , Bye~!''

And he quickly hung up wanting to avoid Aoko's screaming.

Aoko:'' so sure of himself closing the phone in my face.''

Yeah, she closed the windows and doors and she was going to sleep but not in her Home but with her father in the police station, but why? For two reason, the first one that he closed the phone in her face without even checking on her. The second reason was that she couldn't sleep all by herself in that big house, especially after what happened with her, so she got her jacket and wore it then she headed to the police station at midnight.

On her way to the police station, she bought some warm-up backs because her father loves to put them under his pillow. Later she left the market and headed towards the station again.

On her way she faced some groub of boys; one of them was trying to harass her so she punched him with all she got as a result he fell to the floor, so the other boys took that advantage and surrounded her , she can't punch them all in once , what would Aoko do ?

Aoko:'' hey, my dad is a police man''

One of them:'' so call him''

Aoko:'' silly boy, go away before I scream and all the neighbors shall be awaked.''

He continued and said:'' interesting, do you know that isn't the best time to be Provocative?''

Aoko:'' huh, do you even know how to spell 'provocative''? You all are useless members in the community.''

The other boys let him deal with Aoko alone after they heard that her father is a police man.

She kept going back and he kept going forward towards her, till she couldn't go back anymore because of the wall in the alley in which they surrounded her.

He got too close to her and said:'' you are not bad ''

He was going to touch her cold-face, but she pushed his hand away and said:'' do you want to die?''

She couldn't hit him in his Sensitive areas and she couldn't run because of one reason and it is her swollen ankle, she was helpless.

He surprised her by grasping her hips and pinning her to the wall and get too close to her,

She showed some defending that made her exhausted from it then he get low to her ear

And whispered and said:'' what if I want to? What are you going to do?''

She said with a loud, angry voice:'' people like you should be burned who only live for their

lust, you look alive but you are dead inside, your heart is black and has holes in it and

Black blood flows in your body ''

He was surprised by what she was talking about and he stepped back letting go of her then he just kept looking at her

And she continued:'' you maybe even did some other girls and you might did drugs too,

What is your purpose of this life? Huh? ''

She made her voice even louder and said:'' NOTHING, you are no good in this community

that everyone is trying their best and you are wasting your time and theirs and …."'

He interrupts and pushes her against the wall again then he holds her face and said with his

Loud voice:'' Shut up, stop it, It's hard to face, to accept that we're all the same, why are

You wandering the streets late at night? Why are you cut in everywhere? '' then he stopped

Talking for a while and said

''Is your father addicted to drugs? Have your friends ever take pills thinking it cures sadness?

'' Have you ever been stabbed in the back by your friend just to do some girl?

NO then shut up!''

Aoko:'' so, you attack young girls to deny the truth? , everyone has friends but we stand

alone , don't give up , you have a voice .''

He brings her closely and holds her tightly and said:'' we have nowhere to go those things

Aren't over, growing up on street and …''

She interrupted him and said:'' that's not the way to handle it, to waste your future away and …"

She stopped talking as his head landed in her shoulder and he picked her up to hold her and to hug her tightly which felt like crashing some bone from it.

He said:'' I know I am crossing my limits, but I just need it… my name is shinsuke, what should I call you?''

Aoko Said:'' Aoko my name is Aoko''.

He let go of her and told her:'' where were you going?''

Aoko:'' to the police station where my father is ''

Shinsuke:'' I will walk you to the police station come on.''

He holds her hand and he was going to run but she said:'' I can't run, I have a swollen

Ankle so how about we just walk there.''

Shinsuke:'' Okay, may I carry you there?''

Aoko giggled and said:'' no thank you.''

Aoko said:'' do you know how weird it is?''

Shinsuke:'' what do you mean?''

Aoko:'' before a minute, I couldn't stand you, I wished you would burn in hell, but now we are becoming friends ''

Shinsuke:'' why? Does it upset you?''

Aoko:'' no, not at all, but, we make friends and we lose friends, what are you going to do with your older friends who were with you?''

Shinsuke:'' I don't know, I will try to talk them out of it and we will see how they will react.''

They arrived to the police station

Aoko:'' here it is thank you ''

Shinsuke:'' no problem.''

Aoko:'' Shinsuke do you have a place to sleep in?

Shinsuke kept looking in the ground.

Aoko held his arm and said:'' let's go.''

Aoko was happy to find someone who is kind , and all he did before and all the things that

he didn't do with her prove that .

They didn't go to the police station, because if he went in with her, her dad will question

Many question and he may find out, so she headed to her home.

When they arrived at home , Aoko was happy , she wanted to make dinner for him

Aoko :'' did you eat?

Shinsuke:'' no ''

Aoko:'' okay I will make a pleasant dinner and you will sleep her in the sofa ''

Shinsuke gave her a smile and headed towards her then he held her head and kissed her

Forehead, then he rushed out the home.

Aoko screamed:'' Shinsuke , where are you going?''

He just didn't answer; his appearance began to fade away.

Aoko was shocked, she fell to the floor and started crying badly.

Aoko with a crying voice:'' How that could happened, that is so weird, everyone I meet go

Away, it must some spell on me or something.''

Aoko decided that she will not break any borders with anyone, and she decided that she

Isn't going to waste her tears anymore, she was going to be someone else beside herself.

She was being kind and nice with them and see how they turned their back on her.

Find out in the next chapter

B.O.V.I.T.C.H

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notes: About keisuke's quilty it wasn't showed in this chapter , i will be shown in the following chapters , and everything that is unhidden or Incomprehensible it will be shown in the following chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me why?

Chapter 3

Aoko after being so mad at herself for being too kind with the people who doesn't deserve it , she decided that she is going to change and to not break any border in order to built a friendship with anyone so that she won't get hurt again and again : like what happened between keisuke and her , Keisuke has shown her another face of him which she didn't deserve , and with Shinsuke the one who took the wrong path but Aoko with the finest words , took him out of it and see how he repaid her, and finally but not lastly , Kaito with his absence that was killing her more than ever . Yes she was tired.

When Shinsuke rushed out of Aoko's house leaving the door opening, Aoko fell to the floor and cried, then a sudden voice with a loud steps which interrupted her crying and said with a loud voice :'' crying isn't going to bring anyone back , so stop it , you always tend to cry , face it , Aoko . It is not the end of the world, crying is not the salvation ''

A moment of silence, then She raised her head to see the person over her head. It was Akako .

Aoko:'' Akako –Chan, what brings you her? ''

Akako:'' I saw you before with that group of boys that were harassing you, I wanted to interferer then when I saw how you handled it , I reconsider it . I came here because you left your warm-up bags on the floor ''

Akako helped her to rise from the floor.

Aoko:'' thank you, Akako-Chan''

Akako:'' look, what you did to that boy (she meant Shinsuke) was great but you can't go and trust him then invite him into your home, imagine if he was just faking it. And I think he rushed out the home because you have trusted him very soon that felt awkward to him, for god sake you were just fighting him and now you are becoming friends, it is not like you and Kaito ''.

Aoko:'' but he was a lost boy, what, do you want me to say ''hey go and do some drugs to forget your life?''

Akako:'' No, what you said was great but you don't know if he told that to every girl he

Harassed you are not responsible for him or…'' Aoko interrupted her and said:'' but I was just Improvising, and He seemed to know the right path but he has chosen the wrong one. ''

Akako:'' forget about him; however you mustn't trust people so soon.''

Aoko:'' I learned that in the hard way, it brings me down but I am the one to blame for trusting them. ''

A moment of silence then Akako wanted to change the subject because Aoko was so upset.

They sat down and talked about school and then Akako brings Kaito up

And said:'' why Kaito is absent every day we went to school?''

Aoko felt something strange within her and tried to change the subject so she said:'' so Akako you can see demons and talk to them ''

Akako felt her soreness so she just went with the flow.

She said with a funny voice:'' yeah, yeah. They are like my best friends, we talk, we help each other, we do stuff together''

Aoko was scared and said:'' Akako-Chan, aren't you terrified or something? Imagine if they turned against you?''

Akako:'' then me and them will face each other in (she raised her voice) HELL and I will kick their butts ''

Aoko laughed and said:'' so weird ''

Akako continued and said:'' they always want to make me jealous so they bring up Kaito and you and how much you friendship is and how much he Lo…''

Akako stopped, because she doesn't want to make Aoko so tied to Kaito.

But she continued brining herself closer to her and said:'' but do you know what I say everyday to them?''

She pulled herself more and more close to Aoko's face and said:'' I kissed a girl and I liked it '' then she kissed her chick, she couldn't kiss her, like kiss her, she just wanted to light things up.

So Aoko went to the kitchen and held a mop and chased her with it.

Akako sang while being chased by Aoko:'' us girl we are so magical, soft skin (she touched her skin) , red lips ( she touched her lips), so kissable, Hard to resist, so touchable (she stopped and held Aoko's breast ''

Aoko screamed and said:'' you little pervert, you don't have to go home or something?''

Akako:'' yes yes '' she hugged her and rushed out.

She knew what Akako was doing, she was trying to light her up and she totally succeeded.

Akako is right, crying is weak and I will not give up so soon Aoko said that to herself.

Then Aoko went to bed thinking about what happened to her, and what is going to happen too

asking god to help her, then she fell asleep leaving her swollen ankle to be cured.

The Next Day:

A new day, a new opening , Aoko get dressed and went out to have some fun, to change this sad, miserable atmosphere around her and she called her dad to tell him that she is going out to have some fun.

On her way out the door, Aoko found a letter, on it back which says '' to Aoko Nakamori ''

Aoko was shocked and said:'' to me?''

She didn't open it; she didn't want any more drama especially in her quality time, so she just dug it in her bag and continued to move.

She was curious about what was in the letter but she promised herself she won't open it.

Aoko isn't the type of shopping –girl, but she loves to walk in the street under the stars around the streets light, sitting in her favorite café '' Zad''

So she entered the café, wearing black jacket with a red scarf around her nick.

Every time she Walked in, it was with Kaito, but she promised herself again that kaito won't mess up her day.

Server:'' Hellos miss what do you like to drink?''

Aoko :'' Hello , can I have a cup of tea , please ?

Server:'' Yes of course, it will be done in a minute '

She nodded her head, then after a minute, she looked at her bag, she was glaring at it wanted

To know what was in the letter so bad, as a result, her curiosity has overcome her, so, she got

Her bag, and opened it, Picked up the letter and put it on the table and She just stared at it.

Server:'' here it comes, enjoy ''

Aoko:'' thank you ''

She ripped it beholder, and she opened it and began to read:

'' Since I always keep on chasing you , don't have the guts to talk to you or to look at your face or to hold your hand or to wipe every tear you shed, I just wanted to get some of your attention and to get some of your beautiful words, I have been watching you since I left, to make sure you are alright but it doesn't seem so , stop crying , every tear you shed it became like bullet in my heart , have faith in me and have faith in your god , you guide me through everything , I don't want to see my role model falling apart , since I can't face you , not yet , could you at least write me letters each time and put them in front of your bed's window , we would be like pen friends , I know you are now at ZAD café ( her eyes popped put from surprise) , if you accept this offer , leave this letter on the table if not , take it with you and throw it away . Thank you for your kindness ''

Aoko:'' a secret admirer all out of sudden '' she said to herself. But that doesn't mean that she didn't like it.

''What should I do? It seems romantic but in the same way creepy '' Aoko thought to herself ''

Aoko you don't need that now, what about him? You are going to deny your feelings now? ''

Him referred to kaito and how that would affect her feeling towards him however she

Hasn't seen him for about 3 months and he didn't even call her or at least checking on her, how

Would you feel about that? '' so she drank her tea with only a sip then she left the café taking

The letter with her.

She felt awkward about it, remembering her conversation with Akako about trusting people,

and remembering her decision to change, but she wanted to know who the writer was so bad.

It was 8:00 pm when she arrived at home, her dad as always wasn't there, and she took off her

Boots and jacket then she called her dad to check on him and to tell him that she is at home

She closed the doors as her dad told her because he may come home late – in night –

Then she went to her room, lying inside her snowy bed, which is near her window, looking outside.

''Pain, I know it right now how does it feel, it unpleasant feeling I will do anything to get rid of

it, I Am sick of feeling down, I WISH I can see him again, I miss him so bad, this is the first time

That we are separated from each other, I WISH if he would come out from this door, telling

Me that he is terribly sorry for leaving me all alone, that he wrote that letter so he can talk to

To me, kissing my forehead and saying I'm sorry, it is time for you to comeback you bad

Person' Aoko said to herself.

Her phone rang, it was her dad.

Aoko:'' yeah dad, what's up?''

Her dad:'' you are not going to believe who sent us a notice after 4 months?''

Aoko:'' No, don't tell me …?''

Her Dad: '' yes, it him, Kaito kid Is back.''

Aoko: ''WHAT? SO THAT MEANS I AM NOT GONNA SEE YOU ANYMORE, RIGHT DAD?'' She said that with anger.

Her Dad:'' what a weird daughter you should have said do your best dad to catch that bandit like always''

Aoko :'' what did he say in his notice ?''

Her Dad :'' it is not like any notice he send it to us , it is so ancient and old , it sit is confusing , it is kind of letter that maybe was sent between two lovers in past ,first we thought it was a joke then when we saw his signature in the end and then he wrote meet me at 10 PM in the park to discuss our problem my dear love , we made sure that Kaito kid is back to steal something again , did we understand it ? Not yet ''

Aoko :'' a letter ? Lovers? That guy is such a pervert, he didn't mention any jewelry or something ''

Her Dad:'' not yet, don't worry we are going to find out, wish us luck dear Aoko, Bye~!''

Aoko:'' Bye Dad ''.

'' that guy is so weird, with all his action first he steal stuff then return them, and what with the Notice he sent? I think it is related to the history of the jewelry which he is going to steal.'' Aoko thought to herself. ''

She called her dad again and told him '' Dad when is he coming?''

Her dad:'' Tomorrow night at 10 P.M, do you want to come since you are all alone in home?

Aoko:'' Since when do I miss a heist of Kaito kid?''

Her dad laughed and hung up.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, to get some action again in her life.

So She turned the TV on to watch the news in her bedroom,'' as always the nation is hyper all

because of Kaito kid The phantom thief who steals jewelry from the entire world, the man who

wears a cap and who Is so old fashioned, can get a huge popularity and fan clubs just by that''.

The Reporter said.

Aoko'' I wish if I could kill him, he is so full of himself, so strong and whitey '' said jokily.

'' what is he up to now? Love letter? Maybe, a jewelry that its history consist of love letters ''.

'' yeah I remember now, Kaito once told me about it, oh god what is it? What is its name?'' she

Tried to remember but she couldn't so she got up to get her laptop then went back to her bed and start goggling '' love letters jewelry ''.

She couldn't find anything similar to what Kaito had told her, she stayed searching and

Searching until she found a website which says;'' Red Nile, the history of jewelry lies in Egypt

In ancient Egypt both men and women wore jewelry; not only as a symbol of wealth and status,

But also for expressing themselves, Narmer was a princess who loved a servant of her, but she

Couldn't express her love to him except by sending love letters to him, how could she love a

Servant and She is a princess, but that couldn't stop her from loving him, they exchanged

Glances, and making love until they found about their love, he was punished for loving a

princess and So did she, he was Executed for that, she cried her eyes out until she killed herself just for to Be with him again in the afterlife.''

Aoko :'' yeah now I remember it , when he told me that I started crying over them , but there is

No such a ''Red Nile '' isn't it? ''

'' Who needs that, I'm going to go to sleep, GOD how that took a lot of time!''

Then she closed it and put her head in her pillow thinking about tomorrow and how it would be

filled with action and stuff .

The moment she opened her eyes , she rushed to get dress , she wore a simple red dress , with a boots which will allow her to run around and to chase him .

So she grabbed some food for her father and herself too , and she rushed to the police station , it was only .

Aoko:'' Dad, I brought something to fill up those spiders in your stomach ''

Dad:'' what on earth are you doing here so early, go back home '''

Aoko:'' my dear father, you leave me all alone at home, why should I return to that miserable home, yea Dad ? ''

Dad changing the subject:'' what did you bring my dear daughter?''

Aoko laughed and said:'' some sandwiches and orange juice ''

When the clock turned to be 9:30 PM the police were getting all started in the park as he said , and from all the heists he has ever done , that was weird message ever , Aoko was standing sadly in the park among the dozens of people waiting for his appearance . Her dad didn't let her to be involved in it.

Aoko said sadly:'' why on earth he would do that? ''

Her two feet were up the ground, as someone was grabbing her, lifting her off the ground and whispering in her ears, feeling his hot breath all over her body and said:'' you my Heartbreaker, What Did I do wrong Even when You I left you I'll admit it I Can't do it to see if you can live without me well, My love tragedy ''

Aoko : '' Heartbreaker ? We don't love each other to break each other hearts, on the contrary I hate you, my love tragedy '' she knew him it was Him.

He put her down, when she turned her head to see him, he stopped her and pulled his head beside her and said :'' I know you don't hate me , you can't hate me , for what reason ? , really you can't.''

Aoko pushed him away and moved two steps away and said : '' don't make promises you can't keep by now you should be aware , I am not the old one – she louder herself and said – I'm tired and exhausted listening to your big lies , I'm driven to the end of the cliff , there is no good ending to this story , there is nothing but letting you go – she pointed at her heart and said – the running end of that needle pierces my heart again , making me cry , why did you make me like this ? why did you make me so Irreversible ? The words you say are lie ''

He said:'' Now I have to go, I promise I will make everything clear.''

She didn't care about Him or his explanation any more she didn't bother herself to turn around to see him, she just watched herself move step by another step moving away.

Who is he?

To be continued in the next chapter

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Explanation

In The National Park

What kind of explanation, Erase these tears, I hate you, what am I longing for, and that is so hard for me. Aoko thought to herself as she was walking away from the aftermath.

As she was thinking about what has happened to her, a sudden light interfered her tear y eyes, disturbing the air as he landed, it was Kaito Kid landed right in front of her; she had fallen deep in his Greatness, as the audience went crazy, Aoko got her senses back.

Kaito Kid:'' Ladies and gentlemen''

Kaito Kid:'' I have come, for my jewelry '' and he looked at Aoko straight in the eyes which made her Freeze.

She was kind of scared of the way he looked at her, from all the audience he only looked at her.

''What? Why is he looking at me like this? What should I do? ''Aoko thought to herself.

As she was turning back to get away from his way, running away from him, she tripped and fell into the ground because of the audience that was waiting badly for KID.

While she was trying to get up, she heard a gunshot, the audience started to run away, like there was a tornado coming, afraid for their life to be stolen, and they all stepped over Aoko, leaving her on the ground.

She was trying to lift herself up from the ground then she sees Kaito kid beside her on the ground, bleeding all over her, she was shocked, he was bleeding hard, and his white suit was drawn in blood.

She Freaked out , she started crying , a bleeding man in front of her , especially when she was scared of blood , his blood was all over her hand and clothes, she was trying to press his wound and encouraging him to stay alive , she took his jacket and put it on his wound under his chest , he needed a hospital right away , he was shot .

She was crying all over him , all the people were running away , nobody helped her , she screamed for her dad to come , but with no answer .

She was trying to put down his monocle away, but he holds her hand and stops her from taking it away.

Then he brought her head down to him despite having a hard time to talk he said to her :'' You are soaking me in tears, Aoko. Run away they will shoot you too.''

''Aoko, did he just say my name? '' but after he said they will shoot you, she opened her eyes widely and said:'' shoot me? Who? '

'' Let's first get you somewhere safe '' Aoko said, they were in the middle of a park, where may she go? She was scared about his life and hers, despite her injuries, she got him up the floor unknowing that the one who she is holding right now is her best friend Kuroba Kaito.

She put his arm around her neck and held him up ''Where would I take him? Think Aoko think.'' Aoko had a hard time trying to solve the situation she was in.

Then she hears the footstep of a man, holding a gun at her face and saying:'' Leave him in the ground or you will be killed for sure.''

KID looked at him anxiously, hanging for his life, he was holding into Aoko and pushing her back so she won't get hurt, he preferred to die and never see Aoko get hurt because of him.

KID With all his power, with all his love to his childhood friend, he hold her and used his hang glider to fly away with his jewelry despite his injuries.

He couldn't take it , he couldn't take the pain anymore , he felt dizzy as he was flying so he landed on one of the roof of a building , crashing into the ground , breathing hard , he can't go to the hospital with her , because if she knew his identity everything will be destroyed .

Aoko was speechless of how strong he was, despite his wounds he flew her away, she just stood beside him looking at him , then she approached him and begged him to go to the hospital with her

KID:'' I Beg you I can't do it with you, please, not with yo...u ….'' then he fainted away leaving her confused .

Aoko thought it was because she was the daughter of the inspector, but it was because she was his best friend, he couldn't be KID in front of her.

Aoko came near to him and said:'' I promise you I will change you into other person than the real you that they will not know you ''

Then she took him to the nearest hospital, taking out his monocle. When she took away his monocle she closed her eyes, she remembered back then, when she tried to take them off from the first time and how he stopped her, then she took him without looking at his face, then when she arrived at the hospital she screamed for help, later they came to help her, they took him away unknowing that he was KID, like she promised, she asked someone she knew from the hospital to name him: Kaito Nakamora to avoid the problem.

She waited for his result to see how he is doing, she waited and waited, they told her that if he was a little late , he would have died , he was doing fine , he lost a lot of blood , the bullet went through his body without crashing any Artery , and he is now stable .

Aoko:'' thank god he is Okay.''

She went to see him, just to check on him, but then she remembered her promise so she left a message to the nurse to tell him that she is happy he is okay now, and they shall meet again.

She Left the hospital, going to the park where her father is, leaving KID all alone like she promised but she couldn't hide the curiosity over knowing who he was however a promise is still a promise.

When she arrived, every single person of the police force was shot, even her dad, she rushed to him, all the paramedics and ambulances were there, they didn't allow her to come into the park,it was like a massacre, everyone lying on the floor bleeding, she knew that the Gun Man was behind this but he couldn't have shot all of them by himself so there were some people with him.

The park was full of blood, and because of what? KID? What did they want from him? She felt scared, dizzy and speechless over the situation the country was having.

Aoko:'' Oh my God, how could they do it to their people? , what should I do to help them?''

As she was standing speechless not knowing what to do, she felt helpless , her dad was being treated in the ambulance , his injuries isn't that bad , then he asked one of the paramedic to drive her home .

The paramedic approached her, there was only the ''keep away'' riben standing between them .

He saw her, he noticed her beautiful big teary eyes and her long hair, and he was astonished by how beautiful she is.

He noticed her teary eyes so he took a handkerchief from his packet and give it to her and said:'' Here you go , wipe these tears , and let's get out of here , your dad told me to get you home safely''

Aoko took the handkerchief and wiped those tears and said:'' Dad, how is he doing?''

He said:'' he is doing fine, don't worry about him.''

Aoko:'' did anyone get killed or something?''

He said:'' First, let's get out of here''

He and Aoko left the scene leaving behind them a tragedy which took place the same time as KID's notice.

She asked the same question again and said:'' did anyone get killed or something?''

He said:'' unfortunately one of the police was trying to protect his comrades which lead to his death.''

She was shocked and stayed silence then he broke her silence and said:'' his death is honor to him , he died protecting one of his comrade , it is an awesome way to die , he was brave and his comrade will never forget him , he still alive in him , so us, the living shouldn't be worried over these stuff , so Miss Nakamora you shouldn't be worried about it ''

Aoko:'' but do you know who did it?''

Paramedic:'' we still don't know, but we will know and they will get punished.'

Aoko:'' were they after KID or something?''

Paramedic:'' Yeah I forgot about him, I think he was shot but we can't find him anywhere, I think they were after him, for sure.''

He then noticed some bruises over her legs and hands so he took her hand and said:'' why are you hurt ? Did they touch you or something?'' he said in an anxious voice.

Aoko:'' no, I just fell down when the crowd were running away .''

Paramedic:'' do you have a first kit at home?''

She said:'' yes we do''

Then she changed the subject by asking what his name was and he said:'' my name is Sasuke.''

Sasuke was a handsome man, tall and masculine one, his hair is black, coldly eyes, she admired his look.

Once they arrived her home, she bowed and said:'' thank you, may I ask you a favor?''

Sasuke said:'' anything but before the favor where is the first kit?'

Aoko:'' let me get it for you ''

Sasuke:' no sit down I will get it , is it in the bathroom?''

Aoko said:'' yes it is ''

So he went to the bathroom and get it for her and starting taking care of her , his warm hands touching her cold skin then he said:'' young ladies should be more careful , you know .''

Then he continued and said:'' the favor .''

Aoko :'' could you stay here until dad returns?''

Sasuke said:'' why? Are you scared?''

Aoko:'' if you don't want to, it is okay really.''

Sasuke:'' are you scared of them? Are you scared that they will haunt you down because you helped KID?''

Aoko was shocked in the fact of him knowing about her and KID but she was trying to keep things low so he promise wouldn't be broken so she said :'' KID ? I didn't help KID .''

Sasuke:'' I saw you when held him up and one of the killers were trying to kill you but he managed to escape.''

Aoko thought to herself '' oh my god he saw us , but when I asked for help no one responded so is he making a suggestion or something ?''

Then she said:'' you must be mistaken, it couldn't be me.''

Sasuke knew that she was lying to him but then he tried to change the subject by saying

'' a promise is a promise whatever happen, right?'' he said to her as he was wrapping her hand.

Every word came from his mouth made Aoko speechless, she thought to herself.''How the hell did you know?''

Aoko:'' so you are staying with me?'' asked him

Sasuke:'' yeah of course, I will not let anyone hurt you, don't worry.''

After he had finished wrapping her hands and legs , he noticed that she had fell asleep from tiredness and all the drama that happened , he watched her sleep , her lips are too red , her chicks are like flowers ,he held her like a bride and went to her bedroom and lay her on the bed , and covered her with a blanket , then he just sat beside her ,protecting her from her scary thoughts .

Sasuke couldn't take the pain anymore, his bandage was leaking blood, and he was shot by the same people, so he went down to get some medicine .in his way , he find a little book called: 'For Kaito'' so he felt curious and couldn't help and opened it and he began to read:''

Getting tired while waiting

Gotten tired while waiting and

You Know, do you know how I feel?

Gotten tired while waiting

Do you still remember me?

Even if a day goes by, I'll still remember you

Even if a month goes by, I still won't let you go

Can you understand my desires for you?

Going insane while waiting

and each day feels like a year.

I was waiting and while I was waiting

It felt as if you would come back

Or if I look back I would see your face

Why is it so hard?

And everything's so complicated in my head.

I was waiting and waiting

And yet no answers from you

I didn't cry because of you

And you didn't leave because of me

So why is it so hard, why is it so hard? ''

when he read those lines , Sasuke felt like a needle piercing through his heart and he thought to himself:'' Did I cause her all this Pain? I can't imagine what she had been through''

WHAT IS HE TAKING ABOUT? HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER, SO WHY DOES HE CARE? WHAT IS HAPPENEING?

Find out in the next Chapter


End file.
